Beside My Enemy
by Lunar Starling 10kanm
Summary: After a night of being harassed by a particularly annoying Ezreal, Darius takes matters into his own hands to teach the Prodigal Explorer his place. Darius/Ezreal, PWP/porn without plot, two/three-shot
1. Beside My Enemy

_**A/N:** Ok so this is mostly my present to the readers of my other dumb gay League fic because I've been slacking off like a champ about updating. I wrote the majority of it when it was something like five in the morning and it's probably a mess but I got it done (and I read over it again and didn't hate it so I guess I'm posting it)._

_What can I even say to those not familiar with my only notable work..? I really like Ez and Darius I guess. Oddly I'm not the only one who feels this way. Anyhow if you're new to my dumb writing and you like the thought of Darius (or Draven) doing sexual things to Ezreal then I'm working on that also and you might like it if you want less smut, more story, more mental scarring._

_I honestly meant for this to be a one-shot but I might write up another part or two for the hell of it. Either way sorry if you were expecting plot. There isn't one._

_**Additional A/N:** Also, the lovely Diempss has done me the honor of translating this story into Spanish for the enjoyment of additional audiences. And for that they have my gratitude and endless admiration. Thank you so much for your hard work and dedication :)_

_**Chapter One:** Beside My Enemy_  
><em><strong>Word Count:<strong> 3,200  
><em>_**Characters:** Ezreal, Darius  
><em>_**Warnings: **Language, sexual content_

* * *

><p>"That wasn't a fair fight..." The Explorer growled, shooting a particularly nasty gaze at the Noxian, who stood by watching the boy's pity party with no trace of amusement. Their match had just ended, the Piltovian being on the losing team. The Explorer stood in the hall outside of the Summoning chambers, surrounded by a group of his peers, who all insisted on cheering him up after his loss. Darius watched on from a distance just close enough for him to hear the discussion. This was only for observation, nothing more, although he silently took humour from the Piltovian's frustration.<p>

"You didn't do _that_ bad, Ez." One of his friends reassured him, placing a hand on the blonde's arm. "Your team wasn't working well together, that's all." Or there was the possibility that the Explorer simply wasn't a competent fighter, but nobody dared to challenge his ego. How awful it would be if the boy learned humility, Darius mused to himself in his mind, his thoughts sarcastic.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a nap." Ezreal said, dismissing all attempts at reassurance, pushing past the friends that surrounded him and storming off. The Piltovian passed him by and scowled at him before pausing in his steps. "Did you come here to remind me how 'strong' you are?" He accused, as if he had any right to forbid people from standing near him.

"I don't need to." Darius answered, though he hardly needed to waste his words. He could have just as well stayed silent and allowed the boy off on his way, but it was entertaining to tease the Piltovian. "Actions, not words. I've killed you enough times to prove my point." He said casually. The boy let out a noise of distaste, in a huff from the defeat he'd just suffered and the verbal lashings he'd practically asked for.

"Why are you here, then?" Ezreal questioned, refusing to address the point that brought up his weakness. He could see the boy's companions looking on with concern, he did what he could to seem passive.

"Nothing you need to know." The Noxian stated, though he knew it wouldn't satisfy. The Explorer stared up at him with a look of annoyance, silently trying to will him into sharing his intentions. "I'm waiting for somebody." Darius stated with a hint of annoyance. Ezreal scoffed, as if he didn't believe that somebody else could possibly occupy the same area as him and have no interest in him.

"Good. I don't have time to waste on talking to_ Noxian trash_ like you." The blonde sneered, causing Darius to laugh for a brief moment.

"And I don't have time to waste on spoiled children." If the boy wanted to sink to the level of petty name-calling, he'd play along. Their conversation seemed to be at an end when the Piltovian merely let out another groan of frustration and went off on his way.

The Noxian pushed himself away from the wall and began to make his way for the lodging wing, and to some it may have appeared as if he were following the Explorer. He'd let them think whatever amused them. He had nearly made it to his room when the Piltovian finally realized he was being followed - although maybe he had realized it before and made no indication of it. With a swirl of blonde hair, he turned and stared straight at the Noxian, who took another few steps forward before stopping.

"Haven't you embarassed me enough for one night? _Stop following me_." Ezreal demanded, causing the Noxian to look at him with an expression of mixed humor and confusion. Darius said nothing, turning to the side and taking out a key for the door in front of him. The Explorer flushed a shade of pink and shook his head before turning away, walking another few feet to his own door.

Finally away from the insistently disagreeable Piltovian, he put himself to the task of removing his armor; ridding himself of the metal casing that once seemed heavy on his limbs and grew to be something he felt deficient without. He'd barely managed to set the last pieces in their proper places on his armor stand when he heard something in the other room; a softly whistled chiming with only the slightest trace of a melody to it, the type of sound that he could only associate with magic. In his mind he swore to himself that if he found Ezreal in the next room, he would make the boy regret his stubbornness. The Noxian took in a breath and turned, passing through the doorway from his bedroom to his sitting room. Of course, the Explorer stood in the room with his anger still lingering in the air around him.

Darius opened his mouth to speak, "If you've come in here to tell me not to be near you-"

"You piss me off." Ezreal said loudly, cutting him off. Yes, these were the exciting events he had anticipated being involved in when he joined The League of Legends; being stalked and harassed by various self-righteous fools who held empty grudges against him, having his time wasted simply so he could be informed that somebody else didn't like him. He truly led a life of adventure.

"Why did you break into my room if I only make you angry?" Darius questioned - it would have been a better decision to simply ignore the Piltovian's near masochistic obsession with chasing down things that only irritated him, but he chose to question the boy's faulty logic.

"For the record, I didn't_ exactly_ break in and I... Don't know why I'm here either way." The blonde answered, maintaining a commanding tone despite his words. Either he was lying, or there was some sort of underlying reason for his intrusion, one that neither of them knew. "I could tell you that I hate you or that you're awful any time I want, and you're not going to listen to me if I do." Ezreal stated, only serving to further hurt his cause, whatever it was.

"Then leave. Bother me another time." The Noxian demanded, hoping that - against all odds - he would be left alone. Still, the boy stood there and stared at him, and he could swear he saw the anger in the Piltovian's features melting into something gentler.

"I don't know what it is, alright?" Ezreal admitted with a hint of confusion in his voice, "You're different, you make me feel angry and kind of weird and I don't know why, but I can't _hate_ you." The Piltovian made a noise of frustration, "I mean, I_ know_ what hate is, but this is different. I can't stop feeling this heat in my face, and my heart won't slow down, and I don't understand it!" Darius stepped forward, closing the distance between them. The Piltovian remained silent as he pulled his shirt off, blue eyes widening as they watched. The two stood in wait for a moment, with the younger trying (and failing) to keep his eyes from roaming the sculpted bends and dips of flesh that made up the Noxian's body.  
>"Oh." Ezreal said, his voice dropping to a much quieter volume, "That explains it." His cheeks were flushed, his shoulders rising and falling with sharper movements.<p>

"I figured." The Noxian muttered, more to himself than to his company. "Do you want more?" Darius asked, watching as the boy nodded his response. He turned and went in the direction of his bedroom, unbuckling the belt he wore and pulling it loose. The sound of lighter footsteps followed his own, the door closed behind them. "You sure you're old enough?" He questioned, turning to find the Piltovian without a shirt and working on removing the rest of his clothes.

"Shut up." The blonde growled, ridding himself of his boots. Of course, his age was a topic that was used for humor, only serving to annoy the Explorer.

"I wasn't joking." The Noxian stated, setting his attention to undressing. He'd barely managed to open the fly of his pants when he felt the younger's hands pressed against his shoulders, pushing against him intently. He complied, allowing himself to be pushed against his bed and onto his back.

"Don't worry about it. I'm legal." Ezreal stated, as he climbed on top, fully naked and straddling his hips eagerly.

"And a few minutes ago you were about to tell me you wanted to kill me." Darius remarked with amusement, reaching to his side and just barely managing to pull open a bedside drawer, fetching a bottle from inside.

"Hurry up, I don't know if I'll still like you two minutes from now." Ezreal said, far from patient with the Noxian. The older slicked his hand with the oily substance from the bottle.

"Fickle and impatient. Quite desirable." Darius mused, as he stroked his own length intently. The Explorer let out a noise of annoyance, and yet leaned in and kissed him, a bit roughly.

"Shut up." He said again, gentler than before. Darius placed a hand on the curve of the younger's hip, sliding lower until he was groping the firm cushion of his backside. The Piltovian ran out of snobby remarks as he felt the Noxian's fingers pressed against him, his eyelids falling heavy as the older man rubbed at his entrance to relax his body. His breaths steady, Darius stared up at the younger as he pressed a finger inside, feeling nails sinking into his shoulders just slightly. He pushed in deeper, slowly moving his hand as he drank up the depraved moaning that rang out above him.

"Relax." He reminded, his other hand holding the Piltovian by his shoulder. He tilted his head up and brought his mouth to the younger's neck, hot breaths and wet tongue causing the blonde to writhe with pleasure above him. Funny how Ezreal's attitude could so quickly be changed by a flashing of skin and a few tender caresses. He was young, his better judgment easily drowned out by his more carnal urges when encouraged. He was grateful for the convenience, as the Noxian couldn't deny holding an unspeakable desire for the Piltovian; the boy was pretty, and perhaps even charming in an unconventional way.

He could feel the blonde tensing slightly as he replaced his fingers with something else, something bigger, and he kneaded the muscle of the younger's shoulder to distract and calm his body long enough for him to enter. His other hand grasped the Piltovian by his hip and lowered him slowly, carefully down on his length until he was fully inside, with a whining of protest from the younger. There was a soft grunt of satisfaction, he shifted his hips just slightly so he could feel more contact between their skin. For a moment he considered the possibility that this was only occurring so the boy could extort something from him or make some false accusation against him, but he couldn't care enough to stop even if it were true.

"I-I didn't see it before you put it in." Ezreal stuttered, his cheeks still with a pink glow to them. "It feels big." He was almost mumbling, probably embarrassed to so willingly give himself to 'Noxian trash', as he said mere minutes ago. There was hesitation, the Piltovian appeared unsure of what to do with himself. "So, I don't exactly know how to... Ride on top of-" Darius shook his head, let out a sigh, and moved so both of his hands grasped the blonde's waist. He began, guiding the Piltovian's movements easily, fully supporting the blonde's weight with nothing more than his arms. There was a groan that rumbled in his throat as he moved the blonde back and forth on top of him, feeling his cock slide deep into the tight warmth above him, the action slow and controlled.

Ezreal let out a huff of breath as he placed his slender hands down on the strong chest below him, allowing his body to be used as an object of pleasure and nothing more. It was wrong, he would be shamed by his friends and family if they ever found out he'd bedded a Noxian, but it felt damn good to get fucked. In a way, the scandal of it only heightened the thrill, and Darius certainly knew how to use his body to excite another. The soft moans of pain soon became full of urgency and lust, his heartbeat picking up as the man moved him faster on top. The firm grip on his waist kept him in place, he'd be wherever Darius wanted him. The Noxian shifted his hips slightly, burying his cock even deeper every time he brought the Piltovian down on him. Ezreal's arousal had been evident the entire time and was only growing more obvious, the younger gave in to the urge to please himself, lifting one of his hands from the Noxian's chest so he could wrap it around his length and stroke himself with his arms trembling.

The Noxian answered by loosening his grip on the boy's waist, watching with a smug smirk as the Piltovian continued to move and shift on top of him, grinding his hips down hard and desperate for pleasure. There was a certain place that the Noxian brushed against every now and then, sending a shudder up his spine and causing loud moans to spill from his lips. He threw his head back with a swish of pale yellow locks, leaning back and taking full control of his body, moving to steady himself with his hand going from the man's chest to his leg. Darius groaned every now and then, his breathing steady but quick. Either he had underestimated how much experience Ezreal had, or pleasuring him simply came naturally to the Piltovian - regardless, it felt amazing. For a good few minutes he couldn't bring himself to focus on anything more than how the boy kept impaling his perfect little body down on his cock, the powerful shock of impact every time he came down again. Fuck, Ezreal was tight, it nearly hurt to have the Piltovian riding on him so forcefully.

"Ezreal." Darius called out the blonde's name, drawing what little attention he could. Damned boy had nearly taken full control simply by doing what was expected of him, and he couldn't have that. "Did I give you permission to pleasure yourself?" He questioned, taking up the tone of voice he would when disciplining his soldiers. Ezreal glanced down at him with a look of worry. The blonde just barely opened his mouth to respond when he was taken in a firm embrace, the Noxian wrapping his arms around the Piltovian's slim figure. Darius lifted him off the bed with ease, holding him up for a moment as he turned, then dropping his body back down on the bed. The blonde laid still for a moment, blue eyes shining with confusion as the Noxian grabbed his wrist. Before he could even guess what would be done to him, he'd been flipped onto his front, and Darius' cock was back inside him. Ezreal whined softly as the older man drove into him, another shiver of ecstasy seizing him for a moment. He raised himself up on his knees and tilted his hips, desperate to have the Noxian hit that sweet spot again, nearly sobbing out his euphoria every time it happened.  
>"You don't get to finish until I say so." Darius muttered, bending over him, "Everything we do here is on <em>my<em> terms. Do you understand?" He asked into blonde hair, maintaining his commanding tone.

"Y-Yes, I understand." Ezreal struggled with the words, his voice wavering. Darius folded his arms around the warm body beneath him, his hands roaming firm, golden skin. Under his fingers he could feel a thin layer of fat, and beneath that the Piltovian was made of lean muscle, though nothing compared to his own build. Ezreal whimpered at the feeling of leathery, calloused hands roughly brushing along his skin. The Noxian's arms closed in tighter around him, and he could feel the man thrusting harder into him, causing him to clutch the bedsheets beneath him with his hands balled into fists.

"You're mine now." Darius took claim over him, pausing to lick the blonde's neck before biting down sharply. He could feel the Piltovian shivering beneath him, poor thing so close to the edges of his limits that he was growing delirious, his breaths hard and fast and his skin damp with sweat. Darius lifted some of his weight, allowing the younger some mobility, "You're going to please yourself until you cum." He stated, feeling the blonde shift beneath him just slightly as he moved his arm. "And you're not going to hold back when you do." Ezreal was already moaning quite loudly, Darius raised himself to avoid the possibility of having the younger screaming in his ear. He grabbed the boy's hips and with only a few more thrusts he could feel the Piltovian writhing beneath him, accompanied by a cry of ecstasy as he came. He couldn't see it, but he knew his sheets had surely been soiled. The body beneath him fell weak, and he willed himself to finish quickly, focusing on nothing but his own pleasure.

"Where?" He asked in a haze, his voice weak.

"I-inside." Ezreal said, feeling the Noxian grip his waist tightly and continue for another half a minute before he stopped, pulling him close and pressing his hips firmly against him. There was a faint grunt above him and he felt short nails digging into his flesh as the Noxian came inside him with his cock throbbing. He remained still for a moment before pulling out, forcing his own strength for just long enough to sit himself down on his bed.

"You should dress yourself." Darius stated, lifting his hips slightly so he could pull his trousers up from where they'd fallen down along his body. Ezreal complied quietly, his legs shaking slightly as he reached down to gather his clothes.

"That was good." The Piltovian admitted in a mumble, pulling his pants on, "Uh, sorry about the bed." He apologized with a hint of embarrassment. Darius shifted, leaning closer and grabbing the boy by a fistful of golden locks, kissing him deeply. It had been long since he'd been intimate with anybody, and he held no regrets about what he'd done with the Piltovian.

"You're welcome to return for more." The Noxian stated, sitting back again and watching as the blonde pulled his shirt on.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ezreal said with a nod as he glanced over to the Noxian. There was already a dark bruise forming on his neck where he'd been bitten, and he could swear he saw the boy with a look of fondness on his face as his fingers brushed over it again.


	2. Reprimand

_Alright so while I'm slacking off on my other Darius/Ezreal fic how about I update this one. Sorry for being a dick as usual but yeah, I've been distracted by stupid crap and have a hard time with this whole time management thing. So hopefully porn will make my followers forgive me. Pretty please? I'm also too tired to reply to reviewers because I'm bad I apologize but long story short I'm always happy to hear from you and I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes this bizzaro crap._

_**Chapter Two: **Reprimand  
><em>_**Word Count:** 4,200  
><em>_**Characters:** Ezreal, Darius  
><em>_**Warnings: **Language, sexual content_

* * *

><p>They had met for such intimate activities several times now, in secret and with increasing frequency. With every night they spent together, the more familiar they grew with each other's bodies; which places to touch that would draw out the strongest sensations, the limits each held for all kinds of stimulation. And with this growing understanding of each other, the more they'd find themselves exchanging longer and more intense gazes as they passed by in the halls. Sometimes they'd be left unable to resist the temptation and would shortly after end up fucking in an abandoned stairwell or a cramped supply closet, with nothing but filthy words and hellish heat shared between them. The gift of excess time to spend was theirs once again, and Ezreal had practically dragged the Noxian to his bedroom... Or he would have if he had the strength - Darius humored him by allowing it.<p>

"What exactly are you doing?" Ezreal questioned, glancing up at the Noxian from where he laid.

"You'll find out." Darius answered. He had ordered the Piltovian lay on his side, naked on his bed. He stared down at the blonde for a moment before he spoke up again. "On your chest." The Noxian ordered, speaking as if Ezreal had somehow disobeyed him.

"You told me to lay like this." The blonde said, trying to defend his actions.

"And now I'm telling you something else." Darius stated, his tone harsh and authoritative. "Hurry up." He demanded, a look of displeasure upon his face as the Explorer hesitated to fulfill his demands. Despite appearances, this was far from abuse; they played this game quite often, enjoying the act of dominance and (somewhat defiant) submission.

"Maybe I'm comfortable here." Ezreal said, challenging the Noxian's power. "_Maybe_ you should make up your mind before you tell me what to do next time." He added, knowing full well the treatment he'd receive as punishment. Not a moment passed before Darius had grabbed him and thrown him from the bed, leaving him cold and aching on the carpeted floor. He'd already given his warning, and it had gone unheard. Ezreal's mouth was held open just slightly, his breaths already panted as his heartbeat picked up. Darius took him by his hips and turned him onto his hands and knees, making himself comfortable on the floor.

"Tell me..." Darius began, keeping the Piltovian restrained by a hand on the back of his neck. "What do you do when I give you orders?" He drew back with his other arm and struck at his captive's flesh, a bright red overwhelming the skin of his rear almost immediately. He was refraining from using his full strength, that would be cruel, but he was still being harsh enough to draw out a cry when he struck again. "Well?" Darius asked.

"O-obey." Ezreal choked out the answer, left in a startled state from being spanked.

"Do you question me?" The Noxian asked, his next slap painful but welcomed. It was easy, so easy to have the younger any way he wanted. "Do you _mock_ me?" Any disobedience could easily be corrected by force, and it was clear to both of them that Darius could quickly and easily damage the Piltovian irreparably.

"No. I-I do as you say, without question." Ezreal answered, the Noxian having given him time between his strikes to form a response, however shaky and disjointed it came out. Somehow, Ezreal could claim to hate him - although it had become more of a casual distaste for his politics - and yet trusted him with his body, knowing that no harm would come to him unless he fully asked for it. "Please, may I..?" He was interrupted by his own voice cracking into a shout of pain as he felt a hand delivering another harsh slap to his tender flesh. Darius stopped in his actions, the room silent for a moment.

"Speak." The Noxian prompted - he knew the boy had some question to ask, he gave permission for his mate to continue. The hand that held the blonde by his neck felt the slightest movements in the muscle beneath it; Ezreal was just barely shivering beneath him.

"Why are you spanking me?" Ezreal asked, struggling with his breath. Normally his punishment would follow some sort of lewd guidelines; being denied orgasm, or having his arousal left unanswered entirely. This was something entirely new.

"You acted immaturely." Darius stated. "If you're going to act like a child, it's only fair for me to punish you like one." Ezreal let out a whine of protest, pushing up against the hand that restrained him, to no avail.

"I'm _not_ immature!" The blonde barked, quickly reprimanded by the punishing hand slapping him again.

"Speaking out of turn now?" The Noxian held a tone of amusement in his voice, his hand pausing in its harsh actions to rub at the aching marks he'd left on the younger's flesh. "I taught you better than this." He was squirming beneath now, groaning softly with a mixture of torment and arousal, labored breaths escaping him loudly.

"I'm sorry." The Piltovian mewled, pleasantly submissive, "_Please,_ I'm sorry." Darius smirked just barely, lifting some of the pressure he placed on the younger's back.

"Would you like to apologize to me properly?" He asked, lifting his hands away completely as the blonde nodded awkwardly and made a noise of confirmation. Immediately, Ezreal had sat himself upright and turned to face the Noxian, delicate fingers touching his cheeks. He leaned in and brought their mouths together, every kiss placed gingerly and seemed a plea for mercy. Despite the apologetic nature of his touches, his lips were brimming with passion. Darius let out a sigh of comfort, an arm encircling the younger just below his rips, pulling him closer. He allowed his bedmate to continue, the gentle caress of his hands and mouth soothing and yet so easily encouraging arousal.  
>"Is that all?" Darius asked quietly between the kisses that were laid against his lips. Ezreal broke away from him for a moment, a questioning gaze directed at him. "If you don't want me here, I'll leave." The Noxian said with boredom, pushing the blonde away from him.<p>

"I... No, don't leave!" Ezreal seemed panicked as Darius stood, grabbing at his leg to stop him. "I don't want you to leave."

"Then apologize." Darius ordered, a look of apathy on his face as he stared down at the young Piltovian naked at his feet. This was only an act; he struggled to bring himself to deny the boy, but it was necessary for him to maintain control during their intimate activities.

"Oh, you mean..." Ezreal's cheeks flushed pink as he grasped what the Noxian was asking of him. They shared a smile in silent understanding - before, Ezreal hadn't thought Darius was capable of smiling. Ezreal sat up on his knees, his hands finding their way to the man's belt, and he quickly rid his dominant of his trousers. His blush only deepened, panting lightly as he stared at the Noxian's exposed glory, the moisture seeping from the tip that glistened in the low light of his room.  
>"You always convince me that you're not even horny by the time I'm ready and then... This." The Piltovian said with what sounded like mock annoyance.<p>

"Don't waste my time." Darius growled, he gripped the Piltovian by his hair, clutching the soft locks in a tight fist as he pulled closer.

Ezreal stared up at him, swallowing hard as his lips parted eagerly for him, a wet tongue lapping at the fluid that leaked from his erection, a gasp of air pulled into his lungs. He lowered his hand, allowing the blonde to establish a pace on his own. Ezreal maintained eye contact, his blue gaze piercing and flirtatious as he teased the older man by running his lips and tongue down the Noxian's length and back up, slicking his skin with saliva before taking it into his mouth. His cheeks were pink again as he wrapped his mouth around the tip, gently sucking on him and enjoying the sharp taste of his precum. The Explorer moaned around his cock as he took more of it into the heat of his mouth, delighting in the milky, smooth skin against his tongue.

Darius could only watch wordlessly as the younger pleasured him, captivated by the crystal blue of the Piltovian's eyes that kept him in a steady gaze. He noticed his breaths growing a bit heavier each time the blonde would pull back, the way he sucked hard on his length every time he pulled away driving him closer and closer to his limits. Without warning, he grabbed the boy by his hair again and forcibly put a stop to his actions; he didn't want to risk coming at all close to climax, he still owed the Piltovian what he had promised. Ezreal sat still, his flirtatious expression growing into something of more concern, asking silently if he'd done wrong.

"You're very good to me." The Noxian muttered, his hand running through blonde locks to comfort and reassure the boy. "Though I don't know how you can still look so arrogant when submitting yourself to me." He remarked with amusement. His pleasure was beginning to decay, and he waited a minute more.

"Is that enough of an apology for you?" Ezreal asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"No." Darius answered, stopping the boy as he leaned forward again. "_Not yet_." He hissed, causing the blonde to smirk up at him.

"What, can't keep up with me?" The Piltovian asked. "You told me you weren't as old as you looked, did you lie to me about that?" Darius chuckled with humor, before he quickly delivered a harsh slap to the boy's cheek, causing his head to be thrown to the side from the impact.

"You're on your knees like a slave. Do not forget that." Darius reminded the younger of his place, while Ezreal touched at his cheek and groaned quietly, his chest heaving with a deep breath. He took the boy's chin firmly in his hand, forcing him to turn his face forward again. "Open your mouth." He ordered, pushing past the Piltovian's lips as soon as he was met with compliance. It was his turn to set the pace, and he had considered being kind before the young one had so foolishly mocked him. Instead, he gave no warnings and simply began thrusting into Ezreal's mouth, listening as a muffled noise of surprise escaped the Piltovian, who struggled to accommodate his size, opening his mouth painfully wide, to the point where his jaw ached at the hinges. "Relax your throat." Darius demanded, knowing from the boy's bragging (and from experience) that he was capable. A few quick, shallow movements later and he slowed his pace greatly, carefully sliding his cock even deeper, forcing himself in. A loud moan was drawn from his lips as he felt his tip pass through the tight ring that led into his throat; it seemed no matter how many times he'd have the Piltovian deep throat him, he could never contain the wanton noises that came to him when it began. Darius regained his speed fairly quickly, pushing in deep every time he entered, his panted breaths drowned out by the whining and choking noises the Piltovian made from having his gag reflex abused.

Ezreal couldn't pull away from the hands gripping his head, and found himself quite helpless on his knees, his mouth being used so forcefully that it brought tears to his eyes. Darius no longer met his gaze, and was instead staring at his walls, in his mind stifling his pleasure by occupying his thoughts with work matters; his next task of war, individuals that could threaten the Grand General's campaign, anything that could keep him distracted enough. He could feel slender hands pushing at his thighs, a significant force rejecting him from the blonde's throat, and he pulled out. Ezreal coughed out in relief and pain, rubbing his sore throat carefully, with tears and thick saliva shining in wet trails down his face.

"Is that good enough?" The blonde asked weakly, in pain when he had to open his mouth to speak - his jaw still ached horribly. He wiped away the moisture from his face, his heart flurrying. He was in pain, he had been used like a common whore, and it left him horrible excited.

"I suppose." Darius answered lazily, pulling the slim figure up off of the floor and placing him on the bed again. "Have you learned your lesson?" He asked, watching as the Piltovian wordlessly took up the position he'd been ordered to take, laying on his chest with his hips up. "Good." Darius said fondly, a hand stroking at the small of his bedmate's back. Ezreal turned his head to the side, glancing over his shoulder at the Noxian to attempt to see what was about to be done to him. He had missed something, but soon his will to concentrate was taken as the older penetrated him with oiled fingers, causing some irritation against the flesh that was still red and raw from being spanked.  
>"I still need to reenforce your lesson." Darius muttered, as his bedmate laid helplessly beneath him. "Would you like to be punished like an adult now?" He questioned. The Noxian's other hand was stimulating him in other ways, both sensations so intense that it was becoming difficult to focus on much of anything.<p>

"Mmm, yeah. Punish me..." Ezreal mumbled dumbly, as he was fondled and teased. He could easily have laid there and let the older man toy with him until he finished and he wouldn't have minded, but there was more left to enjoy.

"I keep telling you that you don't have to shave everything." Darius remarked, more speaking his thoughts to the room rather than to the Piltovian.

"I_ don't_." Ezreal denied half-heartedly, though it was quite obviously a lie. He was breathing hard enough to dizzy himself, feeling lightheaded as he laid on the mattress.

"You're hairless." The Noxian pointed out, only receiving a low groan of disagreement in response. He removed his hands from what occupied them, placing one on the blonde's hips, the other rubbing the excess oil against his length.

"Alright, so I shave it all off." The Piltovian admitted, "Do you like it or not?" He questioned. Darius hesitated to begin what he intended, grabbing one of the younger's legs by the thigh.

"Yes." Darius answered, repositioning the boy so he leaned slightly on one side, lifting the leg that he held. "Doesn't convince me you're any older than fifteen." He remarked in a mumble.

"Get off my dick, I didn't ask to be short." The blonde went from aroused to annoyed easily, in a way it was oddly amusing. Ezreal moaned loudly as the Noxian pushed into him again. "O-ohh, _fuck_..." He breathed, "Be careful, it still hurts..." Ezreal requested, as the older man pushed in slowly.

"Should have thought of that earlier." Darius chided, pushing in to the deepest, holding the blonde's leg a bit higher to accommodate his size. Ezreal panted softly, feeling full and wanting more.

"Darius..." He sighed the man's name as he moved with smooth rotations, languid movements as he began. "Fuck me..." Ezreal pleaded in a whine.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Darius asked, as he slid himself slowly inside again. "What would your parents think of you, begging for a Noxian to use you?"

"I _don't_ care, I just want you in me." The Piltovian insisted, breathing hard as the man intruded into his body again, fucking him on his side. "What if I told them some of the war plans I picked up from you?" He challenged, somehow pretentious even in his position.

"As if I would let you." The older man said with humor, "If I suspected you, I wouldn't hesitate to silence you." Ezreal gasped and moaned softly.

"Yeah, then who's gonna let you fuck them like this?" The blonde questioned, his voice shaking. Darius moved forward and made a sharp thrust into the younger's body, listening as his bedmate let out a startled yelp.

"You will." The Noxian answered, a noise of confusion escaping the blonde. "I said I would keep you quiet, not kill you." He was beginning to move faster inside the Piltovian, still being careful with his young lover. "Do you think I'd give you up so easily?" He asked with a smile, "I'd kidnap you and keep you before then." He said with fondness in his voice, as he delved deeper, his movements growing more forceful yet never quite entering to the fullest. It was growing easier to use the Piltovian with every shift of his hips, the younger's body more readily allowing the intrusion he made.

"Being kidnapped might be fun." Ezreal thought out loud. Danger was hardly real to somebody who grew up within Piltover's safe walls, and the thought of being kidnapped seemed more like an adrenaline rush than something to worry about; the boy's ignorance was cute, if a bit offensive.

"I'm leaving for Noxus tomorrow morning." Darius stated, pausing in his movements. "If you leave your door unlocked tonight, perhaps I'll pay you another visit... And take you with me." It was a fantasy more than anything, to snatch up the Piltovian as he slept and lock him away for a while solely for his pleasure; of course, his friends would worry for him, he surely couldn't keep the boy hidden from the world for long.

"You mean it?" Ezreal asked, as the Noxian released the hold he had on a lightly tanned thigh, letting the younger's leg drop onto the mattress. Darius hesitated to answer; he hadn't exactly expected such an eager response from the Explorer, given his distaste for Noxus and its residents.

"I suppose." He said, a breathy sigh passing his lips as he pulled out, causing the blonde to whine desperately for him. Ezreal clenched a fistful of the silky bed sheets beneath and turned his head to shoot the Noxian a questioning gaze, a look of worry written into his face, panting as he bit hard at his lower lip. "Calm down." Darius shook his head slightly at the pitiful behavior.

"_More_..." The Piltovian pleaded him, reaching a hand back, searching for any expanse of flesh that he could appeal to. The Noxian took the wrist that reached for him, turning the younger onto his back. There was a moment of waiting and adjustment of bodies, the blonde having his legs swung up and around for the convenience of the body that settled between them. A pair of arms flung around his neck as he leaned in, leaving a hot, wet trail as he traced lines along the blonde's collarbone with his tongue. Ezreal quivered and mewled, the nerves beneath his skin electrified from the contact, drowning out the pain of his entrance being breached once again with a dizzy mess of delight. He made some desperate attempt to speak words of encouragement, only to have them fall out in a garbled slur as he clawed at the battle-scarred skin beneath his fingers. Darius moved slightly to place a hand firmly over the younger's mouth.

"You'll raise suspicions all around the building if you whine any louder." The Noxian uttered, having pulled his mouth away from the Piltovian's skin and the humid warmth it radiated. Ezreal hummed a noise into his hand, licking one of his fingers in an attempt to further arouse him; one that succeeded. Darius removed his hand from the blonde's face, finding a comfortable spot on his waist to grab at.

"Your hand tastes like dirt." Ezreal said with mild annoyance, prompting the Noxian to make a sharp, sudden shift of his hips and force himself inside quite painfully. The Piltovian yipped, slapping a hand over his mouth to quiet himself again. A furious fit of panting and moaning was made around the hand that kept him (somewhat) quiet as the Noxian resumed. He was inside, and he was being far from gentle, and _fuck_ he was big. The Piltovian's hand only clamped down harder on his own mouth, caught somewhere between thoughts of begging for more and swearing he couldn't handle it for a moment longer. His other hand reached down with a desperate need to end the pain of his unanswered arousal, only to have his wrist grabbed and pinned down onto the mattress.  
>"What the fuck?!" Ezreal cried out in distaste, staring up at the Noxian with a look of offense.<p>

"Punishment." Darius muttered, containing his expression within low grunts and moans, quiet enough to be unheard under the sounds of the bed creaking beneath them - and Ezreal's complaints, of course.

"Please, I want it, I_ need_ it!" The ever-tightening tension within his stomach only curled in tighter around itself, blue eyes hazy and tearful as he pulled the Noxian closer, the contact feeling cold and wet from a thin coating of sweat that had formed on their chests. "Please, _please_..." He begged softly, his voice cracking as he made his plea.

"No." The Noxian answered, humored by the way his young lover writhed and spat out a noise of torment. He would have to get over it and let himself come to his climax solely from penetration, there wasn't exactly any way the younger could refuse the will of somebody who had him overpowered by well over three times his strength.

So now he was faced with the challenge of continuing to delay his orgasm until his mate could finish; which was difficult enough considering how long he'd already put it off, and was hardly helped by Ezreal being... Well, Ezreal. He didn't need to reason out why it was difficult to resist a pretty boy. The least he could do was encourage the Piltovian along, in this case it called for him chewing lightly on the blonde's earlobe and ramming harder into him, unafraid of hurting the boy. Ezreal responded with protest, reminding the Noxian that his skin was still sensitive from his earlier spanking. He felt no pity or regret as he continued, fucking him raw - if he didn't want to be hurt, he could have listened to his orders. He knew the rules.

He could feel the blonde's hands aimlessly stroking and groping at his skin, from his experience this was a sign that Ezreal was at the edge of his limits. The Piltovian pulled him in closer with the closing together of his thighs, trying desperately to contain the screams that tore at his throat. He squeezed his eyes shut and with a firm bite to his neck, he could feel the tension in his stomach unfurling in a burst, a white torrent of fluid spurting onto his chest as he relaxed into the mattress beneath him. His breaths were heavy, so heavy that he lost a moment of his focus in a head rush - when he came down again all he could tell was that everything was oddly still, the Noxian's face was buried in his neck and his arms wrapped carefully under and around him. The man shifted and kissed the side of his head gently; if there was any time he could think of Darius as 'cute', this would be it.

"What were you complaining about if you were that close?" the Noxian asked, releasing him from his embrace and turning onto his back, taking a moment to rest. Ezreal groaned and shook his head, a bit embarrassed that he had acted so desperate now that he was no longer blinded by lust.

"Get out, I have to clean up." The Piltovian said with a growl. He could hear the man making a noise of smug satisfaction as he dressed himself. Ezreal pouted from where he laid, knowing he wasn't helping himself by reacting. "_Hurry_." Not like he really wanted Darius to be gone too soon; in an odd way, he'd grown to enjoy the man's company.

"I'll be back for you tonight." The Noxian promised as he pulled his boots on.

"Hmph. Who says I'm going to leave it open for you just because you offered to fuck me?" The blonde asked with a challenge. "Do you really think I'm that easy?"

"I know you are." Darius was smirking; he could tell that much without even having to see his face. Ezreal let out a grunt, sitting up and finding the closest robe he could grab to cover up with.

"Whatever." Ezreal snorted, escorting his guest to the door, quickly checking outside for anybody who might see them. He held the door open for the Noxian, who took his leave quickly. He had nearly closed the door when he paused to poke his head out again.  
>"Hey!" The Piltovian called out, drawing the Noxian's attention to him again. Ezreal smiled just slightly. "I'll see you tonight."<p> 


End file.
